Attractive Shadow
by xDarkDesiresLightx
Summary: She has been reading too many romance novels she thinks as she sips her tea. it was simply a coincidence. There was no way the raven haired heartthrob was pining after her or was there? AU Please Read and Review.
A/N: Here is another Harmony story that I really like. Please let me know what you think and review.
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
I'll take a cuppa with a smidge of cream. Thanks." The raven haired boy informed the waitress for the second time in as many days before smiling softly and leaving a more than generous tip.  
She peeked over her book one last time before delving back into the world of glittery ball gowns and men in tight breeches. By the time she resurfaced, her cup of chamomile tea was stone cold and her biscuit could be used to bludgeon someone. Closing her book, she placed it in her bag before getting up from the corner booth to head towards the door.  
Fixing her scarf in an attempt to keep as much heat in as possible she pushed at the brass knob, finding it unwilling to budge.  
She huffed in annoyance, pushing back a tendril of hair, as if that would make the door easier to open.  
"Here let me get that." A voice so sweet it seemed to be drenched in honey said from behind her, before a delicate hand pushed lightly at the door and it opened without complaint.  
She rolled her eyes at the door, annoyed that it made her seem like such a damsel. However she reigned in her annoyance as soon as she exited the shop and turned around to thank the person.  
"Tha-" she began to say as her eyes landed on the raven haired boy, or rather man, she realized as she looked into his eyes. There was so much life behind those deep pools, and she itched to know what had caused it.  
"Err-uh-your welcome." He said self-consciously, running his free hand through his messy mop of hair.  
Finding her voice again, she thanked him properly before giving him a small smile and a wave before calling a passing cab.  
XOXOXOXOXO  
"Hermione, dear; you didn't have to come in today; I could have sworn I told Cassandra to give you a ring." Edith prattled on as she undid her scarf, and shuffled out of her coat.  
"She did, I'm just here to browse." She assured her boss, as she hung her things on her designated hook. "You need to go out and have some fun, not spend all of your time helping me around this little old shop." She tutted before making her way into the back room for a quick minute to use the loo. Smiling softly at her boss, who was more like a surrogate grandmother until she fell out of sight she made her way through the mahogany maze finally stopping at the 'Classics'.  
Just as she thumbed her favorite Austen novel the bell above the shop door gave a little jungle. Lowering her hand from the embossed spine she figures she should go see if the customer needs help finding anything considering Edith isn't back yet.  
Stepping into the aisle, she doesn't see anyone at the front of the shop so she assumes it was a passerby who merely entered into the wrong shop, it happens more than she cares to count she muses before going back to grab the book off the shelf yet again.  
 _``Oh! single, my dear, to be sure! A single man of large fortune; four or five thousand a year. What a fine thing for our girls!''_ She read silently, a ghost of a smile gracing her lips. Mrs. Bennet reminded her of her mother.  
"oh uh, sorry. Wrong section again." That honeyed voice sounded in her ear for the second time that day.  
Flicking her eyes away from the goings on in the Bennet household she comes face to face with the man from the coffee shop.  
"What are you looking for, Peter Pan perhaps?" She quips, shutting the book with a small thump before she delicately places it back in its spot, her eyes never leaving his emerald ones.  
"What makes you say that?" he questions, getting some of his bearings as he leans against the bookshelf with such ease, she wonders if it's practiced.  
She shakes her head to chase away thoughts of his lean body and the smell of his cologne wafting around her from earlier in the morning.  
She moves away from the bookshelf passing before strolling through the next cramped aisle, "oh I don't know perhaps because you've been somehow been following me for the past three days. Just like a shadow" she explains over her shoulder as she listens to his feet pad on the soft worn carpet.  
"I'm not stalking you, if that's what you're getting at." He says slightly perturbed.  
"What would you call it then?" She asks spinning on her toe, coming just a mere breathe away from his nose.  
"A mere coincidence." He smirks, before grabbing a book off the shelf above her right shoulder. Smiling at her he turns to head to check-out.  
"Find everything you need dearie?" Edith asks him as he steps up to the counter, setting down a copy of some obscure fantasy novel.  
"Yes I did, I had a bit of help." He motions over to her standing annoyed and a bit put out.  
"Yes, yes, Hermione certainly can help anyone find what they are looking for. She knows this shop better than I do at times." Edith chuckles softly before ringing him up.  
She hears him test out her name as Edith tells him the total and he doles the correct change.  
Grabbing his newly acquired package she sees him glance at her once more out of the corner of his eye before making his way to the door.  
Turning around to go back to browsing the books and to put this whole weird episode behind her she hears him call out her name, and for just a moment her knees feel weak and her thighs clench.  
"Hermione, how about I 'bump' into you at dinner tonight, say, eight-thirty at Bumpkin's?" He asks, his voice silky smooth with only a slight tremor, of what she can only assume is nerves.  
"Don't be late Peter Pan." She quips, throwing him a shy smile before heading back towards the Classics.  
 **XOXOXOXOXOXO  
Review please. **


End file.
